A moving image coding scheme that uses intra-prediction (intra-frame prediction), inter-prediction (inter-frame prediction), residual difference transformation, and entropy encoding has been proposed (for example, refer to NPTL1). Also, a magnification method for an encoding apparatus/decoding apparatus called a scalable encoding scheme has been proposed (for example, refer to NPTL1).
In recent years, high-resolution video such as 4K video and 8K video has come to be distributed. 4K video is being distributed at 15 Mbps to 35 Mbps in video distribution services. Meanwhile, 8K video broadcasting services are envisioned to be at 90 Mbps to 110 Mbps. With HD video (2K video) thus far, it has been possible to realize a practical quality at about 3 Mbps to 6 Mbps by HEVC (High Efficiency Video Coding).
When such video is envisioned to be streamed and stored, ten times or more the capacity is required for 4K/8K video over 2K video. In particular, since there is a storage cost in individually storing 4K video and 8K video, there is great benefit in reducing capacity by scalable encoding techniques such is described in NPTL1.